Hydrocarbons are produced from a wellbore that passes through one or more hydrocarbon producing formations. Swellable packers are often used to isolate sections of the wellbore from one another, particularly those sections adjacent different hydrocarbon producing formations. Control of the swellable packer's swell rate, swell percentage, and the relative hardness of the swellable element is critical to assure sufficient engagement with the wellbore wall, and thus efficient isolation of the desired sections of the wellbore.
A need exists, therefore, for swellable elements and methods for making swellable elements that have controlled swell rates and large swell percentages.